Chapter 1 Forbidden Love
by Apollo4
Summary: Apollo and Seto meets up and starts a connection at Domino High School. When Yami suddenly realizes that Seto and Apollo threatened to conquer the whole world!!


Chapter 1 A new student, or more? Domino High 8:55 am. Yugi sat at his desk with Tea, Joey and Tristan. They chatted while waiting for their teacher. "And there's rumors that a new kid is coming here," Joey continued, "She's supposed to be in this class." At that moment their teacher came in. "Okay class, get back to your seats." He motioned to the door. "We have a new student in our class today, so make her feel welcome." A girl about 15 walked in. She had long brown hair, cold blue eyes and pale skin. She was throughly disgusted about having to wear the dorky school uniform. "This is Apollo." the teacher announced. "She's from Egypt and is staying here for a while." Apollo looked at everyone with her piercing blue eyes. "It's a pleasure." she said. "Okay Apollo, you can sit beside Yugi there, right in front of Kaiba." Apollo smiled and sat down. "Now class for your history assignment....." ~ Apollo walked with Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey. "So, you're from Egypt?" Tristan asked, "Is it nice there?" "Oh yes." Apollo replied. "Hot sun, white sand and beautiful sunsets. White horses, fine jewelry, you name it, Egypt has it. And it's greatest pride, Duel Monsters." "Do you duel?" Yugi asked. "Of course." Apollo said, smiling. "I love to duel." "So," Tea asked, "Where are you staying?" Apollo's eyes looked away. "I'm- I'm not staying anywhere. I didn't move with my parents. I came here to get away from them." "What?" Tristan exclaimed. "A beautiful damsel like you? I won't here of it!" "Me neither." Yugi added, "Apollo, you can stay at my house. Grandpa is sure to let you have a room for a while." "Really?" Apollo exclaimed, "Oh, thank you Yugi." "I live above-" Yugi started. "The turtle game shop," Apollo finished. "Yes, I know." She smiled, "Race ya." She ran off, and turned to look at them. "Hurry up slow pokes!" She kept looking at them, they started to run. She smiled but suddenly ran into something. Apollo fell onto the pavement. "What do you think you are doing?" a cold voice said. Apollo looked up, it was Kaiba. "Uh.... sorry, I wasn't paying attention." "I noticed." Kaiba replied. "Apollo!" Tea and Joey cried, "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine." Apollo answered, Yugi helped her up. "Kaiba." he said. "Yugi." Kaiba said. "Well, sorry Kaiba." Apollo said, breaking the silence. "We should get going now." "You're Apollo." Kaiba said, staring strait into her eyes. "Yeah . . ." Apollo muttered. "I've heard that name before." Kaiba said. "I should hope so! If you know the first thing about Duel Monsters, you'd know my name and my title." Apollo explained. "Yes . . ." Kaiba said. "What is it?" "Dragon Duelist of Egypt!" Apollo exclaimed and gave him the victory sign. "And you'd know my best monster too, wouldn't you?" "WHAT?" everyone asked. Apollo grinned and reached into her pocket, taking out a dueling deck. "A card that's never let me down . . ." she began to shuffle the cards. 'The one, the only . . . Blue Eyes White Dragon!" She took the top card off her deck. And it was a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba stepped back. "What? It- it can't be. I have the only three, and I ripped up the forth! How did you get one?" "Won it." Apollo replied. "A contest was held in Egypt. Whomever won the tournament was given the fifth Blue Eyes and the title Dragon Duelist of Egypt!" "How. . . . ." Kaiba muttered. "Well, I'm the best duelist there ever was. The Blue Eyes has no spot in a rookie's deck like yours!" "Rookie?" Apollo asked. "ROOKIE! Well I'll tell you some thing mister High and Mighty, millionaire, big fat ego, duelist!" "Apollo." Yugi said desperately, " You shouldn't-" "Quiet." she said. "I'm not about to be called a rookie." "Oh ya?" Kaiba asked, "Well then I challenge you to a duel, Apollo. In one hour, we'll use the duel-disk systems I used for my tournament. Why weren't you there?" "Because. You waste my time you turmoil seahorse, but I accept." Apollo said. "Fine." Kaiba replied and turned on his heel. "We'll meet here." "Fine with me." Apollo said. "Apollo, you really don't know what you got yourself into." Joey said. Apollo shrugged. "I have to get my stuff, I'm not dueling in this outfit." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Apollo, accompanied by Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan waited in the shade of a tree. Apollo wore a black shirt, with a belt around it, tight black shorts (really short), black boots and a purple trench coat. She had her deck in her hand, going through every card. Suddenly a helicopter flew over head, Kaiba was there, just in time. He jumped off and waved his hand to the driver. The helicopter flew away. Apollo's eyes narrowed, 'Kaiba.' she thought. 'You've met your match.' She stood up and walked over. "It's time to duel." Kaiba said and tossed her the duel-disk. Apollo slid it on her arm and let the hologram projectors loose. "Let's get everything strait." Kaiba said. "First if you win, you get to keep the disk system. If I win, I get the system back and your Blue Eyes." Yugi's eyes widened, 'There's no way she'll accept that.' But she did. "Fine Kaiba, it's time you learned a little respect." "It's time to duel!" They shouted together and their life points showed 4000. "I'll go first." Apollo said and put down a card. "Petit Dragon in attack mode." A small yellow dragon appeared, it's attack points 600 and it's defense points 700. "Oh! So cute!" Apollo cheered. Kaiba blinked at the puny dragon, then drew a card. "I play Sword stalker!" A purple monster appeared on the field. It's attack points 2000 and defense 1600. "Attack that disgrace of a dragon. Vengeance strike!" "No!" Apollo wined, her life points went down to2600. Yugi and Joey looked at each other, the strategy so familiar. (guess? ^^) Apollo drew a card. "Crawling dragon, defense mode." Kaiba sighed and drew a card. "Fine. Attack!" "No harm done." Apollo said. She drew another card. She laid one card face down in defense mode and one trap card face down as well. Kaiba drew a card and looked at the face down cards. 'What is that card?' he asked himself. 'Is it a trap or a magic card?' He stared at it for a moment. 'Ah, what could it hurt?' "Attack!" he shouted. "Bad idea." Apollo said and flipped over the card. "I placed a trap card, mirror wall!" "What!?" Kaiba asked and watched as none of her cards were sent to the grave yard and Sword stalker's attack was sent into him, cutting his attack points in half. Apollo giggled. "I told you I was no rookie." "Mai has that card." Joey whispered to Yugi. Yugi nodded. "Hrr." Kaiba groaned quietly. "Lucky shot." he said. "Oh, more then just lucky, I would say." Apollo replied. "But, it's still unfortunate for you." She flipped over her card that was in defense mode. "Now, Black Land Fire Dragon! Attack!" The green dragon sent fire balls at Sword stalker, lowering Kaiba's points to 3500. 'Maybe she's better then she lead me to believe.' Kaiba thought. "Still, now I send out Mystic Horseman in defense mode. 'Hmmmmm. . . .' Apollo thought. She placed another trap card face down and finished her turn. Kaiba placed another monster card face down, taking the wait and see attitude. "You played right into my hands Kaiba." Apollo said and flipped over the trap card. It was Shadow of Eyes. "Now all you monsters can't help but attack." she explained, "So? Mystic Horseman attack!" "No!" Kaiba shouted. "Now I can attack you, no problem!" Kaiba's points went down to 2850. "Err." Kaiba clenched his teeth, so she turned out to be pretty good. Not near good enough the withstand the attack of a Blue Eyes, but that trap card. Kaiba looked at the cards. 'How can I get rid of them.' He thought desperately. 'How?' He sighed, and thought again. 'There must be away to get around those traps.' Kaiba watched Apollo standing there, a smirk on her face and her hair and coat blowing in the wind. "I skip this turn." he said. "Thanks." Apollo said. She drew a card and looked at her cards. 'Hmm . . .' she thought. 'The Blue Eyes White Dragon is in my hand. I should attack with it.' Apollo looked up at Kaiba, 'But I don't know if he has his Blue Eyes yet. Oh, what the heck,' She threw her Blue Eyes down on the field. "First I'll sacrifice my other dragon now . . . My faithful dragon, attack his face down monster!" she exclaimed, she also put down another trap card.  
  
Kaiba's Rude Kaiser was destroyed. "So Kaiba, how does it feel to quiver in front of a Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba stepped back in fear. "No . . ." he said. Kaiba shook his head. "I'm going to loose!" "Yes you are," Apollo said. "I'm surprised you were this easy to beat." Kaiba clenched his teeth. 'I still have a chance. Com'on deck! I need a good one!' He drew his card, perfect, his first Blue Eyes. "HA!" he yelled, "You may have the upper hand but not for long! You've lost your Blue Eyes. As soon as I get my hands on it I'll rip it up!" "Hm?" Apollo asked, looking up. "What is it?" Kaiba laughed, "It's your undoing!" Apollo's eyes narrowed, 'Is he trying to psych me out?' she thought. Kaiba put down a magic card, Trap Removal. "Now I get rid of your Mirror Wall and can attack! Play this magic card, which boosts my dragon's attack points by 200 points!" His Blue Eyes roared in Apollo's face. "Now my dragon attack!" "Another mistake Kaiba." Apollo said, shaking her head. She flipped over her trap card. "Spell binding circle!" she cried. "NO!" Kaiba yelled, grabbing his head. "AH!" Apollo smiled. "Your monster is 700 points weaker." She pointed to Kaiba And you're going to feel the heat! White Lightning!" Kaiba's life points went down to 2250. Kaiba stood there shaking, he knew he was beat. "How . . ." he muttered. "No! I'm not going to be beat by the likes of you!" He drew a card. "Yes, a Monster Destroy card! Bye-bye Blue Eyes!" "NO!" Apollo screamed, as the Blue Eyes White Dragon disappeared. "YES!" Kaiba yelled and threw his head back in laughter. "No." Apollo said. She glared at Kaiba. "You'll pay." She drew a card. "It's my turn." She looked at her cards. 'Hmm. . .' she thought, 'Kaiba has no defense, good.' She scanned her cards. 'YES! The Red Eyes Black Dragon. Perfect, that will wipe out the rest of his life points.' It was her turn to laugh. "Kaiba, in your haste to rid me of my Blue Eyes, you left yourself wide open for an attack." "What?" Kaiba asked, looking at the field, she was right. He had no monsters on the field. "NO!" he cried. Apollo played her Red Eyes. "Go! Molten Fire Ball! Attack Kaiba's life points directly!" The fearsome dragon whipped back his head and sent fire at Kaiba. Kaiba held his arm up to his face. His life points went down to 0. Kaiba fell to his knees. "How . . . was I beaten." he asked himself. The holograms disappeared. Apollo walked over to Kaiba. "You were beaten because you were so sure you'd win." she said and knelt beside him. "It's okay to be beaten now and then. You are a great duelist. No body can deny that. You're a dragon tamer and that is some thing to be proud of." She stood up and extended her hand, "Come on, I'll help you up."  
  
Kaiba stared at her hand and looked up to her. "I was such a jerk, leave me be." He gently pushed her hand away. "Apollo, you are a great duelist yourself. If I had to lose to some one, I'm glad it was you." Apollo smiled. "Kaiba, will you stop being heartless and join us? You need to let your hard shell fall and have friends." Kaiba stood up. "I'm sorry, but I can't." He looked Apollo strait in the eyes, even though he was a good four inches taller than her. "My adoptive father brought me up this way. I became so heartless I pushed him out the window and killed him. I do not deserve friends, sometimes I wonder if I even have a soul. Sometimes I think it's still in Pegasus's jacket pocket." He looked away. "If anything I should spend more time with Mokuba. He's my only living family and I need to show him how to run a company." Apollo looked at Kaiba quizzically, "Why?" Kaiba sighed, "Sometimes I want to leave this world. Make all the pain stop. Just leap over the balcony, into the ocean and forget how to swim." "Kaiba!" Joey, Yugi, Tea and Tristan shouted. "I'm sorry, but I was meant to be alone. I can't be with people. Some once said to me that I spend too much time with computers and have forgotten how to be human. I think, she was right." Kaiba looked at Tea. "So right. She asked me what I have to go home to every night. I said, all that I need. But, I was wrong. Sure I have money, but I still have . . . I have nothing!" He turned on his heel and walked away. "Kaiba . . ." Apollo murmured. Kaiba felt hot tears forming. He walked all the way home. He had just poured his heart and soul out to a woman he barely knew. 'Why? Why did I? I feel different when Yugi beat me, why do I feel . . . funny?' Apollo stood there alone, the others not knowing what to say. She looked at her disk system and ran the other way. "Apollo!" Tristan called after her, but she took no notice. Yugi looked at Tristan. "Let her be." Tristan sighed and looked at the others. The Millennium puzzle began to glow and Yami appeared. "There's something strange between them." He said. "Huh?" Joey asked, "What do you mean Yami?" "I feel a strange power when they're together." Yami replied. His eyes widened, "I remember now! She's the reason Kaiba tried to take over the world 5000 years ago." "What do you mean?" Tea asked. "Well, Apollo, she was a thief. She was wanted all over Egypt. She ran into Kaiba one day and they fell in love. Now, it was a bad love to begin with. She was a thief and he was a priest. So, when they were caught the pharaoh - I, had to have her executed. Seto was banished and he came back for revenge." Yami explained. Tea sighed, "Well, you have to admit it's very romantic." She clasped her hands together and sighed again. "Yes." Joey and Tristan agreed. "But what if they find out? Will they join together and try and destroy the world . . . again?" Yami shrugged. "I dunno." He went back into the Puzzle and left Yugi standing there. "I hope they don't." he said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Apollo sat alone on the benches by the Game Shop, waiting for Yugi. 'Oh, Kaiba. I feel your sorrow and you're pain, I did not have an easy life either.' she thought, looking to the starry sky. "Apollo?" Yugi asked, walking up beside her. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
"Oh!' Apollo exclaimed, "Yeah, I'll be fine." She wiped the tears at the rim of her eyes. "I was just waiting for you. The stars have com out early tonight." Yugi shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up. "Yes, they're quite beautiful." Grandpa came out of the shop. 'Yugi, there you are! I was beginning to worry about you." His eyes looked surprised. "Who's this Yugi?" Yugi motioned to Apollo. She waved. "This is Apollo, she a friend from school." Apollo stood up and shook Grandpa's hand. "It's a pleasure Mr. Moto." Grandpa blushed, "Yes," was the only word he could get out. "Grandpa," Yugi asked. "Can she stay here with us, she has no where to go."  
  
"Of course." Grandpa replied, he seemed in a trance. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
